


Chance Would Be A Fine Thing

by ladypigswagon



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/pseuds/ladypigswagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes Danny as a roommate. He doesn’t snore, or blast music loudly at four in the morning or steal Stiles towels. They’ve gone clubbing a few times, Danny is teaching Stiles how to pick up men without making a complete fool of himself.  It’s nice to have a gay friend, someone to talk to about his blossoming bisexuality without judgment or fear. </p><p>Danny’s great. His best friend Jackson is… well. Jackson is really fucking hot. He’s kind of an asshole, a frat bro pledging for Alpha Delta Mu. He stops by the dorm room on occasion, sometimes when Danny’s not around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Would Be A Fine Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to ladypigswagon:  
> Hey! Was wondering if you could write a Stackson college au where Danny and Stiles are roommates and Jackson is immediately interested in Stiles when he visits his best friend but Danny refuses to give him his number or help at all. Thank you. Much love
> 
> My first contribution to the Stackson Fandom, I hope you guys like it.

Stiles likes Danny as a roommate. He doesn’t snore, or blast music loudly at four in the morning or steal Stiles towels. They’ve gone clubbing a few times, Danny is teaching Stiles how to pick up men without making a complete fool of himself. It’s nice to have a gay friend, someone to talk to about his blossoming bisexuality without judgment or fear.

 

Danny’s great. His best friend Jackson is… well. Jackson is really fucking hot. He’s kind of an asshole, a frat bro pledging for Alpha Delta Mu. He stops by the dorm room on occasion, sometimes when Danny’s not around.

 

Jackson is a flirt. He taunts Stiles playfully, gets in his space, and makes either lewd suggestions or teasing offers of dates.

 

Danny is like a fricking homing beacon when Jackson starts flirting, even when he’s not around. Stiles will be teasing back, working up his courage to take up Jackson’s offer and bam, Danny’s there, ushering Jackson from the room.

 

It hurts a little bit that Danny doesn’t think Stiles is good enough for Jackson, but Stiles never brings it up and Danny pretends it’s not happening.

 

Stiles will get over it.

 

//

 

“Just give me his number Danny,” Jackson wheedles, poking Danny in the back of the head.

 

“No,” Danny replies, tapping away at his laptop. “I’m not facilitating your insane hook up.”

 

“It’s not insane,” Jackson protests. It’s not. Admittedly, at first, all Jackson saw was blowjob lips and bambi eyes. Eyes that would look gorgeous, looking up from under long eyelashes as Jackson slides his dick against those satin lips. But, the more Jackson spoke to Stiles, the more he came to actually like him. Stiles is smart, the right kind of asshole that matches with Jackson’s brand of asshole.

 

Lydia was Jackson’s last meaningful relationship and as high school ended, they ended. Jackson has only had one-night stands since then, finding people that are interesting in bed but not so much out of it.

 

But Stiles is interesting. And Jackson wants to date him. And Danny is not helping.

 

“Just give me his number,” Jackson repeats. Danny sighs, sounding exasperated and not in a fond way.

 

“I actually like Stiles,” Danny says, closing his laptop. “He’s a good roommate. He makes a mean chili con carne. He doesn’t steal my clothes or go through my stuff and he actually cleans when it’s his turn. I do not want you to mess with that because you want to fuck him.”

 

“You don’t want me to date him because you don’t want to lose a good roommate,” Jackson accuses.

 

“I don’t want you to _date_ him,” Danny says, the word date said with a scathing tone, “Because he’s only been out for a few months and you are not someone I would set him up with. He needs someone less…”

 

Danny trails off, giving Jackson a meaningful look. Jackson frowns.

 

“You’re my best friend and I love you but Stiles has never been with a guy, sexually or romantically. I’d rather set him up with someone like Isaac.”

 

“Isaac is an asshole,” Jackson growls. He does not want Isaac to date Stiles.

 

“Isaac thinks Stiles is cute and wants to try going on a date,” Danny counters. Jackson grips the back of Danny’s chair. He doesn’t want Isaac anywhere near Stiles. Isaac won’t appreciate the way Stiles laughs with his whole body or how intelligent Stiles is or the way Stiles always stirs his coffee anticlockwise once and clockwise twice.

 

Jackson is so fucked.

 

//

 

Isaac is nice. Well actually he’s not, he’s kind of an asshole, which Stiles likes, but he’s just not Jackson. Stiles is grateful that Danny set him up but he just doesn’t like Isaac as any more than a friend.

 

Turns out Isaac feels the same, saving the awkwardness at the end of the date. Bowling was fun and Isaac suggests they do it again, with other people as a friend thing.

 

Stiles comes back to the dorm to find Danny on his laptop but without headphones in. Meaning that Danny was waiting for him to come home. Stiles feels touched.

 

“How did it go?” Danny asks. He is clearly trying to sound neutral and not too eager.

 

“Ok,” Stiles says, slipping out of his blazer. “We parted as friends, I’m just not into Isaac that way.”

 

“Huh,” Danny says. He looks pensive, biting his bottom lip briefly. Stiles nods, swinging on his heels.

 

“So,” Stiles says, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

 

Danny nods, tapping away at his laptop.

 

//

 

The date sucked. Jackson has never been more gleeful. Screw Danny, he’s gonna get Stiles number himself. And then he’s gonna date the shit out of Stiles.

 

He knocks on the door, a little nervous. He can flirt and make suggestions but he hasn’t asked someone out properly for a while. He hopes Stiles says yes. Stiles should say yes, the flirting has been both ways.

 

Stiles opens the door, wrapped in a blanket. He looks rough, face flushed, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

 

“Hey Jackson,” Stiles says, voice croaky, “I wouldn’t come any closer, fresher’s flu. It’s been waiting to attack me all semester.”

 

Jackson ushers Stiles back into the dorm room, gently trying to push him back into bed. Danny is absent but a yellow sticky note on the bed frame suggests that he’s either cramming it at the library or got lucky.

 

Stiles flops onto the bed, snuggling down into the nest of blankets he’s made.

 

“Have you had anything to eat?” Jackson asks, handing Stiles a box of tissues. Stiles sneezes into one, grimacing. He balls it up and chucks it into the already overflowing bin.

 

“No,” Stiles replies, “I’ve been asleep most of the day. You should go man, I don’t want you to catch it.”

 

Stiles sneezes again.

 

“I’m going to get you soup,” Jackson decides. He grabs Stiles phone, pushing it into Stiles hand. “Unlock your phone so I can put my number in.”

 

Stiles does so, handing it back. Jackson puts in his number, texting himself. It’s not the way he wanted to get Stiles number but at least he has it.

 

“Stay in bed,” Jackson instructs, putting the tissues within easy reach. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

//

 

Stiles is grateful that Jackson is around whilst he’s sick. It feels nice to be taken care of. He didn’t think Jackson could be that attentive but he is; making sure Stiles gets food in him, emptying the bin of gross tissues, forcing Stiles to get into the shower.

 

They watch kids movies on Netflix, Stiles wrapped up like a blanket burrito. Jackson keeps trying to get close but it’s hard with so many of Stiles blankets. Stiles keeps ignoring the flutter in his heart at Jackson’s actions.

 

Danny gets back from the weekend with a happy glow and a winning grin. The grin fades a little when he spots Jackson and Stiles huddled together on the bed.

 

“What’s going on here?” Danny asks, shutting the door behind him.

 

“I’m nursing Stiles back to health,” Jackson quips. Stiles chuckles. Danny looks between them, raises an eyebrow then turns to Jackson.

 

“You treat him well,” Danny says, “Or I’ll call Lydia and she’ll kill you.”

 

Jackson pales. Danny laughs, grabbing his overnight back and heading out again.

 

“What was that about?” Stiles asks, slipping out of the blanket nest. He feels so much better, the cold having cleared from his head. All that’s left is a dry cough.

 

“That was Danny giving us his blessing” Jackson says. He puts an arm around Stiles, pulling him close. He presses a soft kiss to Stiles head. “Once you’re better we’ll go on a proper date.”

 

“I’m better now,” Stiles says. The subsequent coughing doesn’t really sell his case. Jackson laughs, shaking his head.

 

“I don’t want to kiss you when it could divulge into you coughing up a lung.”

 

“Fine,” Stiles grumbles, snuggling up to Jackson’s side.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to go to my tumblr and prompt me - I don't bite, honest <3


End file.
